Return of the Primera
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by robotdoctor: Lilynette awakens in her original form after the battle with Aizen and decides to get revenge on Ichigo, but after an embarrassing attempt she ends up living with him! IchigoXlilynette!
1. Rebirth

Return of the Primera  
Chapter 1: Rebirth  
IchigoXLilynette

 **A.N.: This is a request by robotdoctor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **After Ichigo regained his Soul Reaper powers….**_

 __ _Stark stood tall in the middle of the fake Karakura Town. His blood dripped down his front from the wound Kyoraku inflicted on him. He watched as Kyoraku disappeared in an explosion. The Primera Espada looked around in a panic. "Lilynette! Where are you?! Lilynette!" he called out, his face sweating from fear._

 _"Stop whining," came a voice from a pale-blue wolf appearing at his side. "I'm right here." A snicker came from the girl as she looked up at Stark. "What was with that? You were worried about me, weren't you?"_

 _"Shut up…" Stark said. But despite that, Lilynette was touched by how concerned he was about her. She knew he wouldn't know what to do if she died. She was pretty sure she wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost Stark._

 _Lilynette moved to say something when she saw a figure appear behind him. It was the Soul Reaper, Kyoraku! Lilynette moved on her basic instinct to protect Stark. She wouldn't let him die, not while she could do something about it. "Stark!" she shouted as a warning before leaping in between them._

 _"Lilynette!"_

 _Kyoraku hauled back with his blades as Lilynette's wolves lunged at him. "Bushogama!"_

 _Time slowed for Lilynette as the attack hit her. Her life flashed before her eyes and she felt fear take hold of her. Fear for her. Fear for Stark. "Stark…."_

 _It was lost in the explosion but Lilynette murmured one final word to her friend, her companion, her other half._

 _"Goodbye."_

 _As her wolf form exploded Lilynette's vision faded to blank and she knew no more…._

Lilynette opened her eyes and slowly sat up, her body half-buried in the sands of Hueco Mundo. The green-haired girl looked around, spotting the piles of hollow bodies all around her. "What…where am I?" She put a hand on her head and groaned in pain, her body feeling stiff and bruised. "This is…Hueco Mundo? How did I end up here?'

The girl stood up, only to realize that she was no longer a girl. She was a woman now, her hair flowing down her back and her chest straining against her vest. "What on earth?" she gasped as she looked down at her body. "What happened to me?" She looked around and called out. "Stark? Stark! Where are you?" she shouted, only for the wind to answer her back with its cold and lonely howl. She closed her eyes and concentrated but the bond that they shared together was no longer there. A tear ran down her face as she was hit by the cold truth.

Stark was dead. She'd failed him.

The woman crumpled to her knees and wept at the loss of her only friend. "No! Stark!" she cried, punching the desert sands as the tears descended. As she picked herself up she had another realization about her new form.

This wasn't her _new_ form. This was her _original_ form!

Somehow, when she and Stark died, Lilynette was returned to the form that was their original body before they split into two. Because Lilynette didn't die in her own body, unlike Stark, she was the one who returned to their original form. It occurred to Lilynette as strange that her body was the original. Neither Stark nor Lilynette could remember what they originally looked like as one being but decided on the fact that it didn't matter so long as they had each other.

She picked up her sword and walked over to the top of a sand dune and took a look at her surroundings, wondering where she was. "Wait, I remember now…" she looked back at the massive piles of hollows. "This is where me and Stark met Lord Aizen."

Turing around, Lilynette saw the towering fortress of Las Noches in the distance. "If Las Noches is still here, then that means that Lord Aizen won?" she wondered only to mentally slap herself. If Aizen had been victorious he wouldn't still be in Hueco Mundo. "I'd better go check and see…."

Leaving the place of her rebirth, Lilynette made her way to Las Noches, intent on getting some answers….

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Las Noches Throne Room**

Halibel was sitting on the throne, the new queen of Hueco Mundo, talking to her Fracción. "We should gather more arrancars in order to bolster our-"

The four were interrupted when a massive burst of spiritual pressure made itself known. "What…what is this?" Sung-Sun gasped, her body shaking from the growing spiritual pressure.

The answer to her question came when the doors to the throne room burst opened and a woman walked inside. Halibel looked at the stranger for a moment before recognizing her from her mask fragment and lime-green hair. "Lilynette?" She stood up out of her chair, her eyes shocked to see one half of the Primera Espada still alive and all grown up. "Is this for real?"

Lilynette looked at Halibel confused. "Halibel? You're in charge of Las Noches?" The last thing she could remember about Halibel was that she was fighting three Soul Reapers but she was too fixated on her battle with Kyoraku to pay any attention. "What happened to Lord Aizen?"

Halibel sonidoed over to the woman and sighed. "Lilynette, you've missed a lot of things…."

The Primera Espada narrowed her eye. "Tell me everything. Now."

 _ **An explanation later….**_

 __"I see… so that's what happened…." Lilynette processed what Halibel told her. "This Ichigo Kurosaki, he's the one who defeated Lord Aizen?"

"Yes," the new ruler of Hueco Mundo nodded. "He lost his powers in the fight but from what Sung-Sun and Mila Rose told me when they snuck into the World of the Living a few weeks ago he managed to reacquire his powers."

Lilynette lowered her head and thought about it. She and Stark owed Aizen a tremendous debt for what he did for them. Now because of this Ichigo Kurosaki she would never be able to repay that debt to him. One thing was clear to her now.

Ichigo Kurosaki was going to pay for this.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm heading for Karakura Town." Lilynette turned around and opened a Garganta. "I'm going to have words with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sweat rolled down the side of Halibel's face when she felt the power radiating from the woman before watching her enter the Garganta. Her friends walked over to her with shaken looks on their faces. "Was that…the real Lilynette?"

"So it would seem."

Sung-Sun looked at the others before asking the obvious, "Do you think we should've told her she's practically naked?"

Halibel shook her head. "I don't think that would've been wise…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Lilynette stepped out of the Garganta and looked around. "Now then, if I remember what Lord Aizen said, Ichigo Kurosaki lives somewhere around here…."

Keeping her spiritual pressure hidden, she made her way secretly to the Kurosaki house, seeing the clinic sign from atop the opposite rooftop. "I hope you're ready, Ichigo Kurosaki…" she said ominously, her hand on her sword. She had it all planned out: She'd sneak into his bedroom, catch him by surprise and kill him while he was none the wiser.

Sliding the window open, Lilynette slipped inside his bedroom and looked around. She cursed when she saw that there was nobody around. She sensed that there was nobody in the house. "Seriously?" she shook her head. "Where is he?"

She waited for several minutes but still no Ichigo. "Dammit! Where is he?" She sat down on the bed and scowled. She waited…and waited…and waited….

For a whole hour.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" she screamed out of frustration. Throwing herself back onto the bed, Lilynette laid her head on a pillow and sighed. "Fine, I'm tired anyway. I'll just nap while I'm waiting…." Grabbing the covers she pulled them over her and softly fell asleep in Ichigo's bed, having some of Stark's laziness when she regained her original form. "Stupid Stark…" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Zzzzzz…zzzzzz…zzzzzz…."

 _ **Two hours later….**_

 __Ichigo and Rukia walked into the house, the two Soul Reapers out seeing a movie with their friends. Isshin was spending the weekend out of town and he decided to bring Ichigo's sisters with him, leaving Ichigo home alone. "Thank god that's over," Ichigo sighed as he stepped inside. "I thought that movie would never end."

Rukia carried a small bag of bread in her hand. "Well at least Orihime liked it. It was nice of her to give us this bread from her job. "

"Yeah, I'm gonna head upstairs and take a nap if you need me." Leaving Rukia downstairs, Ichigo headed up to his room and stepped inside. Rukia was busy putting the bread away and grabbing a soda when he suddenly came dashing down the stairs. "Rukia! There's a girl in my bed!"

Rukia turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"There's a girl in my bed!"

The two headed up the stairs and peeked into Ichigo's room. Rukia's eyes locked to the horned helmet sticking out of sheets and frowned. "Ichigo, I think that's an Arrancar!"

"An Arrancar?!" Ichigo felt tensed. "Do you think she's here to get payback for Aizen?"

"But then why's she in your bed?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo opened the door and crept inside, not sure of what to do. Grabbing his combat pass, he got out of his human body and made his way over to the bed with caution. Keeping a hand on Zangetsu, Ichigo grabbed the covers and yanked them back.

"Well?" Rukia called out, popping Chappy into her mouth and turning into a Soul Reaper.

Ichigo was silent for a moment before turning around. Rukia saw to her confusion that his face was tomato red. "I…she's…." Words failed him as he tried to process what he just seen. "She's in her underwear…" he finally said.

The cold air of the room woke Lilynette up. "Brrr! Stark, I told you not to wake me up…" she grumbled as she sat up, only to realize where she was. She turned her head and saw Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired Soul Reaper who defeated Aizen, staring at her. She was wondering what the hell he was staring at before she followed his eyes and realized something for the third time today.

She was still in her clothes that she wore in her smaller form but now that she was a fully-grown adult her breasts weren't even covered by her small vest and her shorts now looked like panties. ' _Oh god! I'm in this guy's house and I'm practically naked!'_ she thought in horror.

Before Ichigo could stop her she got up and shoved him out of the way. "Don't look at my chest, pervert!" she shouted before dashing into the closet, slamming the door shut.

Picking himself up off the floor, Ichigo looked at Rukia confused. "Um…what the hell just happened?"

"An Arrancar was sleeping half-naked in your bed before hiding in your closet." Rukia laughed and turned around, taking Chappy downstairs. "Have fun with that."

Ichigo suppressed the urge to throttle her before turning to the closet where the girl was hiding.

"Great. Now what do I do?"

To be continued


	2. Arrancar in the Closet

Chapter 2: Arrancar in the closet  
IchigoXLilynette

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and stared at the closet, not sure what to do. He looked back at the bed then back to the closet, wondering what this girl was doing here sleeping in his bed with barely any clothes on. Sighing, he walked over to the door and knocked lightly. "Hey."

"What?" said the voice from inside.

"Why are you here?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stared at the closet.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "Look, if you'll come out I promise I'll give you some clothes to wear."

"…Okay."

Ichigo turned around to walk toward his drawer when Lilynette cracked the door open, peeking out. This was not what she had planned; but then, her plan began to fall apart when Ichigo had failed to show up when he was supposed to be home. She watched him return and closed the door, starting to feel cramp. "I'm coming out, okay?"

"First, tell me why you're here and why you were sleeping in my bed. And who are you?"

Opening the door a bit, Lilynette stuck her head out and looked at Ichigo. In his hands were a bundle of clothes that she could only surmise that his mother had worn. "I'm Lilynette Gingerback," she said. "I…I was here because I wanted to make you pay."

Ichigo blinked. "Pay? Is this revenge for Aizen?"

"Yes…" Sighing, Lilynette gestured to the clothes. "Look, if I promise not to attack you, will you give me the clothes?"

Staring at the lime-haired woman, Ichigo listened to his instincts which told him that this woman could be taken at her word. "Yes. Do you promise not to attack me?"

"Yes." Grabbing the door she slid it open and hopped out. Ichigo blushed when he saw her revealing body, barely covered by her small vest, briefs and long socks. "Wait, where have I heard your name before?"

"From the Soul Reapers, most likely," Lilynette said as she put a pink shirt over her head. "I'm the Primera Espada."

Ichigo stared in bewilderment. "Wait, I was told the number one Espada was a guy. And that Captain Kyoraku killed him!" Lilynette flinched at his words, making him concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I was one half of the Primera Espada. Coyote Stark was the other half." Lilynette looked at the ground sighing. "My other half was the one who fought the captain during Lord Aizen's attack. I…I thought I'd died with him but I somehow wound up back in our original form. Which…" she gestured to her skimpy attire, "Is why my clothes don't fit anymore."

"I see," Ichigo nodded. "But why're you here for revenge? Kyoraku should be the one you hate, not me."

Crossing her arms, the lime-haired girl stared at the boy with her one eye. "Stark and I…we owed Lord Aizen-" she stopped herself, "I guess I shouldn't call him Lord anymore since he's dead now. We owed him a debt of gratitude. We never repaid him for his kindness. Because you killed him, I came to kill you for that."

Ichigo was silent before handing over the bundle of clothes in his arms. "Aizen's not dead, he's just sealed away. And what did he do for you guys? He never showed anyone kindness."

"True, Aizen was merciless to those who were foolish enough to follow him out of blind loyalty but..." Lilynette sighed. "It'd take forever to explain."

Before Ichigo could speak the door opened and his father walked into the room. "Ichigo, we're home. Yuzu wants to know if you want rice-cakes for lun-" Isshin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a scantily-clad woman in front of his son.

Ichigo immediately realized how the situation looked to his father. "Dad! I…I can explain," he stared, trying to find the words in his mouth.

"OH HAPPY DAYS!" Isshin, in his comical fashion, walked in and pulled Lilynette into a big hug. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was an Arrancar, having heard stories of Nel from Ichigo. "HOW WONDERFUL! NOW I HAVE FOUR DAUGHTERS NOW!" He let go of Lilynette, leaving the Arrancar standing there, stunned and wondering what the hell was going on. Putting his hands on his son's shoulders, Isshin gave Ichigo a warm smile. "Ichigo, I expect a healthy grandchild nine months from now!"

"DAD!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment. ' _Way to make things even weirder, old man!'_ "She's not my girlfriend or anything. She's just…."

Isshin raised an eyebrow before patting his son on the back. "Oh! So you're "Just Friends", eh?" he winked. He turned back to Lilynette; the girl's cheeks were a bright pink from the implications. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"Dad, listen to me!" Ichigo insisted, about ready to punch his father through a wall. As quickly as he could, he explained that Lilynette was here to… _see_ him and nothing more. Unconvinced, Isshin merely patted his son on the back and walked out of the room. Sighing, Ichigo turned back to Lilynette. "Well…that happened…."

"That had to be, by far, the most awkward thing to ever happen to me; and that's including the face that I died," Lilynette said. She gestured to her clothes. "You gonna give me those or not?"

"Sure," Ichigo handed the clothes over to her and turned around to let Lilynette change in private. It occurred to Lilynette that she could kill Ichigo now that his back was turned but the boy's kindness surprised her. Once Lilynette had given him permission to turn around, Ichigo turned back to face her. "So what exactly did you and your friend owe Aizen? Did he save you or something?"

"Save me?" Lilynette repeated, sitting down on her bed and looking out the window. The World of the Living was so much different than Hueco Mundo; she never got used to a blue sky above her head. She stared at the blueness of the world with a face filled with lament. "Yes, he did save us. Saved us from being alone."

Sitting down next to her, Ichigo wondered what it was that hurt the girl so. "What do you mean?"

Lilynette looked down at her hand and flexed it before looking down at her body. "This might be hard to understand, Ichigo, but Stark and I weren't like normal Arrancars. Before, we existed as a single entity." She gestured to her own body. "What I am now is our original form. I don't exactly know why I returned to it, especially since a long time has passed since I died. But when we were one…we were lonely…." She looked at Ichigo with a face filled with sorrow, her eye beginning to mist. "We were so strong that no hollow could withstand our presence. It hurt; so we split into two beings. We were always together after that. After we separated, Lord Aizen found us and brought us into his army. He named us his Primera Espada."

"Wait…so you're both the number one Espada?" Ichigo asked. "How exactly does that work?"

"Told you it was hard to understand," Lilynette said. Leaning back, she put a hand on her stomach, and lifted up her shirt. Her fingers traced the hollow hole on her stomach. "When a Hollow becomes an Arrancar, the core of its power takes the form of a sword. However, when Stark and I separated, we didn't become Arrancar and sword. We became two Arrancars. In a way, you could call me Stark's zanpakuto. Although," she reached up to her helmet and flexed her hand. Ichigo jumped off the bed in surprise when the girl pulled out a huge falchion out of the broken horn fragment. "I suppose this is my power now…" she said.

Ichigo thought she might decide to attack him again but he saw tears fall from her eye. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lilynette stared at her reflection on the falchion and wept. " I thought for a moment that I might feel Stark's presence when I pulled out my blade like I always do but there's nothing. Stark…Stark really is dead!" she cried. She tossed her weapon to the floor and curled up into a ball. She sobbed into her knees as she felt the loneliness seep into her. "I'm all alone again…."

Ichigo stared at the girl and felt sorry for her. She had lost more than just her leader and comrades. She'd literally lost a part of herself and was now all alone. He sat back down on the bed next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When Lilynette looked up she saw Ichigo giving her a caring smile. Out of desperation for contact, she hugged Ichigo and buried her face into his shoulder, continuing to sob. Ichigo patted her head gently as he let her cry it out. He understood the pain of losing someone dear and knew that nobody should be alone; not even an Arrancar that wanted to kill him.

"Listen," Ichigo softly said. "If you've no place to go, you can stay here," he offered.

Lilynette looked up at him confused. The woman raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "You want me to stay here? Why? I came here to kill you, remember?"

Ichigo nodded, understanding the paradox. Still, he was too nice of a person to ever let someone stay in pain. "I know. But you don't want to kill me anymore, do you?" he asked.

Lilynette thought about it and shook her head. She realized she was just being childish in blaming Ichigo for her loneliness. "No, I don't want to. I don't know what I want anymore. I just don't want to lonely anymore." She heard the sound of Ichigo's family below and turned back to Ichigo. "You sure I won't be a burden to your family?" she asked out of concern.

Ichigo chuckled. "Nah, our family is used to having visitors. C'mon," he stood up and offered her his hand. "We can go see my friend, Urahara. He can make a Gigai for you to walk around in."

Touched by the boy's generosity and sincerity, Lilynette took his hand and she followed him out the door….

To be continued….


	3. A Night with Ichigo

Chapter 3: A Night with Ichigo  
IchigoXLilynette

 **A.N.: This is a request by Robotdoctor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room; 10:55 PM**

Night had come to the town and both Ichigo and Lilynette had gone to bed. It had been awkward for Lilynette as Ichigo took her to Urahara Shop. She was distrustful of the shady shopkeeper as he sized her up for a Gigai, insisting that Ichigo remain in the room as he took her measurements, much to his embarrassment when Kisuke made her remove her skimpy clothing. The Espada was amused as Ichigo covered his eyes in embarrassment. After Kisuke had whipped up a new Gigai and provided clothes from Yoruichi, they'd returned to Ichigo's house where Ichigo introduced her as a friend of Rukia's. Yuzu was in awe of the woman's beauty while Karin was more amused at Ichigo bringing a girl home.

While the prospect of an Arrancar staying with Ichigo was a funny notion, Rukia was apprehensive. Lilynette had come to kill Ichigo after all. Still, she trusted Ichigo's judgement and decided to hold off on alerting the Soul Society for now.

Once night had fallen Ichigo pulled out a futon and spread it out for Lilynette. Thanking Ichigo, she tucked herself into the bed and went to sleep, her future uncertain. She'd been hell-bent on killing Ichigo in order to avenge Aizen only to realize that even if she'd succeeded it wouldn't change anything. She would still be all alone.

Ichigo was sound asleep in his bed, his breath steady and calm. Lilynette, however, was not sleeping peacefully. Unlike her nap from before, she tossed and turned in the futon while reliving the events of that faithful day….

 _"Lilynette!" Stark called out, his eye widened in alarm and fear. He'd saw Lilynette pin Kyoraku down with his shadow before it detonated. "Lilynette, where are you? Answer me!" he pleaded._

 _"Stop whining," Lilynette said playfully, appearing at his side. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"_

 _Then Lilynette watched as her death replayed herself, sacrificing herself to protect Stark from Kyoraku's strike. But the dream did not end however. Lilynette blinked and found herself in her original form; her body transparent against the background. "Stark…" she whispered, crying when she saw how distraught Stark looked when he realized Lilynette had died. She covered her mouth and tried to fight back a scream of horror as she watched her friend fight for the last minutes of his life._

 _"No…" Lilynette whispered as Kyoraku, using the power of his Katen Kyokotsu's Irooni. "No!" As a massive gash exploded from Stark's chest, Lilynette could do nothing but scream in horror as Stark, her partner and friend, the man she'd sacrificed her life for, fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOO!"_

 _Running to Stark's side as he hit the ground, Lilynette cradled Stark's head and wept, not feeling any life in her other half. "Don't go…" she whimpered, unable to stop the rivers of tears cascading down her face. "Don't leave me…"_

 _"Lilynette…."_

 _"Stark!" Lilynette threw her head back and wailed as she felt his body fade away, leaving her all alone. "STAAAAAAARK!"_

 _"Lilynette! Wake up!"_

 _Cradling Stark's body, Lilynette could do nothing but wail in despair as her world turned dark, Stark already growing cold in her arms. "No! Nooooo!"_

 _"LILYNETTE!"_

The young woman's eyes snapped open as Ichigo shook her awake. Instinctively, she pushed the boy away and immediately crawled away from him. "Ichigo! What are you doing?" she demanded as she scrambled to distance herself from him.

"Calm down," Ichigo insisted, obviously concerned by the frightened look on Lilynette's face. "You were having a nightmare." Slowly, he crawled over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Brushing off his hand, Lilynette merely stared at Ichigo before sighing. "Everything is wrong, Ichigo." She hugged her arms as she looked out at the moon. "Stark…I was dreaming about the day that I died. The day Stark died." Her eyes watered as the image of Stark appeared on the ivory face of the full moon. "I miss him so much…."

Seeing Lilynette so depressed, Ichigo scooted closer and sat down next to her. "I know how that feels…."

"No. You don't." Lilynette's eyes looked up at him with a hint of bitterness behind them. She gestured to his sisters room. "You have your family. I have nothing. No home to return to. No master to serve. Stark and I were more than just friends. We were two halves of a whole." She held out her hand and flexed it. "I'm back to normal but I still feel empty. You can't imagine how this feels…" she lamented, curling up into a ball and burying her head in her knees.

Once again, Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. "You're wrong. I know exactly how that feels." When Lilynette looked up she saw that Ichigo had a sad, knowing look in his eyes. "My mother was my whole world to me. No matter how bad things were, one smile from her made everything better. She was everything to me." Ichigo closed his eyes as the memory of that dreadful night came back to him. "Then I lost her. I felt like my heart had been gouged out of my chest. Every day felt like a living nightmare because it was one more day I had to live without her."

Lilynette listened quietly and slowly came to understand that Ichigo did indeed know her pain. "How did you cope?" she quietly asked.

Ichigo gave her the warmest smile. "I knew that my mom wouldn't want me to become lost in regret. No matter how much it hurts to think of her, I knew she wanted me to move forward." He reached down and took hold of her hand. "The same goes for you. I don't know Stark but I can tell he meant the world to you. Ask yourself this: do you think he would've wanted you to beat yourself up like this?"

Closing her eyes, Lilynette thought about Stark and realized that Ichigo was right. He was absolutely right. Stark may have been lazy and a slouch but he always cared deeply for his other half. He wouldn't have wanted Lilynette to remain depressed and always longing for him. Gently, she squeezed Ichigo's hand in response before opening her eyes. "Thanks, Ichigo. I…I think I get it. Thanks."

Smiling in response, Ichigo got up and headed back to bed. "Alright then. Let's head back to bed."

"Okay," Lilynette responded, getting up. However, to Ichigo's embarrassment, she walked past the futon and slid into bed with Ichigo. "Scooch over. I don't want to accidentally roll out."

"Hey! Lilynette!" Ichigo gaped, his blush deepening when she pressed her side against his body. "Why are you getting in my bed?! I gave you that futon for a reason, you know!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lilynette merely laid her head down on the pillow. "I don't like that futon. It's too lumpy for me. Your bed is much more comfy."

"Yean but…I'M using it right now!" Ichigo insisted, the thought of sharing a bed with a woman he'd just met making his ears burn.

"So?" Lilynette yawned before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo laid down next to her, careful to give her some space. His face turned red once more when he closed his eyes, feeling her soft breath hit his face as he laid his head on the pillow. But soon the awkwardness lost its novelty and Ichigo followed Lilynette back to sleep….

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

 __Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned as another day began in Karakura Town. When the sleep from his eyes was cleared he blinked when he saw a curtain of lime-green hair in front of him. Looking down, he realized to his embarrassment that he was spooning Lilynette, his arm hooked around her and pulling her close. ' _Okay, calm down, Ichigo…'_ his mind said. ' _You've just gotta unloop your arm and get off the bed before she wakes up and-'_

"IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin shouted as he came thundering into the room. He jumped into the air and aimed a foot at the bed. "Here comes Daddy's surprise kic-" When he saw the scene in the bed he literally stopped mid-air, as if slamming on the brakes. Staring at the two in bed together, his face formed a huge grin before landing on his feet. "Sorry, I'll leave you and your friend alone, Ichigo," he said while backing away. "Make sure to give me some grandbabies, son!" he proudly said before slamming the door shut.

Ichigo merely sweatdropped before sighing. "Goddammit, Dad…."

Lilynette opened her eyes and looked up. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Lilynette?"

 _Wham!_

Ichigo cringed as Lilynette's fist suddenly collided with his eye. "Yow!"

"That's for coping a feel of my boob, you pervert!"

To be continued


	4. Adjusting

Chapter 4: Adjusting  
IchigoXLilynette

 **A.N.: This is a request by robotdoctor. I should've said this in the beginning, since some people are confused. This takes place before the final arc. , it should be obvious that this occurred after Aizen's defeat, which means that Ichigo already knows his dad's a Soul Reaper and therefore could see spirits.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Ten days later….**_

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out as he and Rukia walked into the house, having gotten back from school. "Anyone here?" he called out.

"Yeah," said a voice from the living room. "In here!"

Walking into the living room, Ichigo and Rukia saw Lilynette curled up on the couch and watching television. "Oh, hi, Lilynette. Where's Dad and my sisters?" Ichigo asked.

Sitting back against the couch cushions, Lilynette flipped a channel. "Your dad went out a little while ago and Yuzu went to Karin's as soon as she got home." Flipping more channels, Lilynette sighed before tossing the device onto the cushion next to her.

Ichigo noticed how Lilynette looked so bored, remembering that she'd been acting this way for the past two days now. "What's the matter, Lilynette?"

"I'm bored," she said before turning to look at her friend and Rukia. "I don't know what to do."

Rukia deadpanned. "Have you tried napping?" she suggested, remembering all the times she went to get Lilynette only to find her snoozing on Ichigo's bed.

"Nah, I already napped today. Not in the mood," Lilynette merely replied. Sighing, she sat up and looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I just feel so bored. You have school and your Soul Reaper stuff. Your dad has his clinic, Yuzu has her housecleaning and Karin has her soccer. I just…kinda feel in the way," she said sadly.

Although Ichigo's family had gladly welcomed her in with open arms, the young woman was starting to feel like a mooch in their home. At least when they lived in Las Noches, Stark and her had their rank of Primera Espada to justify their lazy activities; or at least to justify Stark's constant napping. Now though, she didn't have that justification and had just watched television for the past few days.

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and wondered what to tell the woman. Rukia was more perplexed than amused. She'd judged Lilynette's spiritual pressure to be enormous, much more than her, Renji or most of the non-combantive captains. Yet, this girl posed no more threat than a gerbil. Rukia shrugged before turning back to Lilynette. "Maybe…find a job?"

Lilynette blinked before turning her attention to Rukia. "A job?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Rukia, I'm a green-haired Arrancar from Hueco Mundo," she said annoyingly.

"So?" Rukia countered. "Ichigo's an orange-haired Soul Reaper and he's got a job," she reminded. She turned her head to address Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you think that Ikumi could give her a job alongside you?"

"Afraid not," Ichigo sadly said, shaking his head. "Ikumi's working me ragged and considering Lilynette has a tendency to nap, she might not be a fit. Besides, I've brought up the subject multiple times but Ikumi says she can't afford two employees." An idea hit him when he looked in the direction of another place of employment. "What about Kisuke's shop?"

"No," Lilynette adamantly said, her gaze turning stern. "Kisuke Urahara gives off a bad vibe." She shivered when she remembered Kisuke taking her measurements for her Gigai. "I swear, if Ichigo wasn't in the room, he'd probably have coped a feel…." True, she could've always have just blasted him with a Cero but she didn't want to upset Ichigo since he was being so nice to her.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo pondered on her options. "Well…" his eyes lit up when he remembered something. "There's an employment office in Karakura Town. They're the ones who pointed me to Ikumi. You could try them," he suggested.

"Um, Ichigo? I hate to point this out but Lilynette doesn't have any form of documentation," Rukia reminded.

"No, actually. When he made her Gigai, Kisuke also arranged some papers to give her some ID, just in case. She can use those."

Lilynette lay back on the couch and thought about it. Thanks to Stark's lazy tendencies, the thought of getting a job seemed tedious but she pushed past her friend's emotions. "A job, huh? Okay." Getting off the couch, she turned to Ichigo and smiled. "I'll go see them. Let me go get my things." Without further ado, she walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo and smirked at Ichigo's red face. "Did you enjoy the view?" she asked slyly.

Ichigo merely facepalmed. "I wish she'd learned to put on some pants…" he groaned. Perhaps due to being too used to her previous attire or maybe because of her lazy disposition but Lilynette opted to normally wear around the house a shirt and panties and nothing else. Even worse for Ichigo was when she'd climb into his bed at night without any pants. Despite Ichigo repeatedly asking her to put some clothes on, Lilynette insisted since she was more comfortable like this. Thankfully she didn't practice this habit in front of Ichigo's family, choosing to Sonido into his room with surprising quickness. Although she found this habit odd, Rukia was getting a kick out of Ichigo's embarrassed reaction.

"You know, Ichigo," Rukia grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she always walks around scantily clad because of you."

"Rukia, seriously, you're not helping." Ichigo hopped off the couch and walked out of the room. "I'll go see if she needs any help finding the place." Heading up the stairs, Ichigo tried to will his hard-on to go down for few moments. The door to his room was open so he figured it'd be okay to walk in. "Hey, Lilynette, do you need help find-"

Ichigo stopped in the doorway when he saw Lilynette with her back turned to him. The girl was busy choosing her attire and was standing there, clad in nothing but her bra and panties. More so than that, all of her underwear had been supplied by Yoruichi so it made her look even more exotic. "Hmm…the blouse or the shorts…" she pondered, oblivious to Ichigo staring at her beautiful backside. "Hmm?" When she turned around she saw Ichigo standing there. "HEY! OUT!" she pointed, angered at Ichigo sneaking a peek. She was okay with wearing a shirt and panties since most of the time the shirt covered her bottom but she'd always freaked when Ichigo caught her barely nude, just like the first time.

"Sorry!" Ichigo said, closing the door. "Um…do you need help finding the place?" he called from behind the door.

"No thanks. I know where most things in Karakura Town are." The door opened up and Lilynette stepped out of the room, wearing white blouse. "I'll be back. And no more peeking!" she warned, her lips forming a slim smile before heading down the stairs.

Ichigo merely sighed. "Well…at least if she gets a job she won't be prancing around in her underwear…" he said.

Rukia came up the top of the stairs and continued to grin. "Yes, what a shame…"

"Shut up, Rukia!"

 _ **A few hours later….**_

The sun was starting to go down when Ichigo heard the door to his room open up. The Substitute was doing his homework and Rukia was out on patrol. He turned to see Lilynette walking into the room, a bag in her hand. "Oh hey, Lilynette? How'd the job hunt go?"

Lilynette's cheery smile told him all he needed to know. "That was actually easier than I thought. I just filled out a questionnaire and the lady typed into a computer. A minute later she found me a job. I went over there and signed up immediately. I start tomorrow!" she said, back to her giddy, excited self.

Ichigo smiled at the Arrancar as she sat down next to him on the bed. "That's good to hear. You seem awfully happy. What's the job?" When Lilynette reached into her bag and pulled something out, his eyes widened and his face turned red.

"I got a job as a model!" Lilynette happily said. "I told Stark I'd grow up to be a model," she giggled, holding a magazine for women's underwear.

All Ichigo could do was facepalm. "God…goddammit…."

To be continued


	5. Ichigo and Lilynette

Chapter 5: Lilynette and Ichigo

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Three weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura High School Rooftop**

Ichigo ate his sandwich in silence, trying to push Keigo's ramblings out of his ears. His friend was currently oogling over some women's magazine he'd swiped from Tatsuki behind her back. Tatsuki saw it in his hands and just sighed, having given up on trying to curb his perverted tendencies. He wasn't paying attention to him. All of his friends had become aware that in the past while Ichigo was becoming more and more tense.

The reason why? Lilynette Gingerback.

Things had improved for the Espada, now a model. She was always in high spirits to get to her new job and was gladly donating much of her earnings to Isshin's family as a form of rent for letting her stay here. Even Ichigo was kind of impressed by how chipper she had become; he assumed this energetic, happy-go-lucky was her original personality. That said, despite all of Lilynette's success as a model, becoming something of an idol to Yuzu, there was just…one…problem that Ichigo was having with her new job: the constant strip-teasing.

Too many times in the past few weeks had he walked in on Lilynette while she was trying on a new bra and panties that the modeling company supplied her for her photo shoots. At first, Lilynette was embarrassed when Ichigo walked in on her but now she was starting to get a kick out of watching Ichigo's face turn red and become flustered. The last time he'd accidentlay walked in on her in the bathroom she'd struck a pose and asked him if she looked good.

Grumbling, Ichigo bit down on another piece of sandwich. Looking down at his lunchbox, he realized to his regret that he had left most of his lunch at home. "Great…I was so distracted by Lilynette that I'm gonna go hungry for the rest of the day…."

Behind him his friends, except for Keigo and Mizuiro who were still looking over the dirty magazine, looked at him with concern. They'd been brought up to speed about his family's new resident and while it chilled them to think that he was living with the Primera Espada they coulnd't exactly tell what was wrong. Tatsuki and Orihime looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They were both shocked when Ichigo told them that a female Arrancar was living with his family but were comforted when he said that she was in pain and needed to find purpose. Uryu was a bit more apprehensive but trusted Ichigo's judgement; same with Chad.

Ichigo finished his sandwich, sighing from his growling stomach. However, his ears perked up when he caught wind of three words that Keigo said randomly.

"Underwear…."

"Green hair…."

Turning around, Ichigo stared in horror at the magazine in Keigo's hands. He'd assumed it was a dirty magazine of some sort but he quickly realized what he was holding: it was a women's underwear catalog. And Lilynette was on the cover!

"What are you doing with that?" Ichigo demanded, getting up.

Keigo noticed how angry Ichigo looked and gulped. He hadn't seen Ichigo this angry in a long time. "Um…we're just…you know…perusing underwear?" he asked with a scared smile.

"Grrrr!" Ichigo finally snapped. He'd seen Lilynette in her underwear enough. The last thing he wanted for his friends to ogle over her as well; he liked Lilynette and didn't want her disrespected like that. In a fit of rage, Ichigo snatched the catalog out of his hands and shredded it to pieces. "ENOUGH WITH THE UNDERWEAR!" he screamed.

All of his friends stared on in complete shock as Ichigo tore the magazine apart. Uryu looked at Ichigo with an inquisitive gaze, having never seen Ichigo snap like that before. Even Chad was baffled by Ichigo's response. Usually it was Tatsuki who went overboard while dealing with Keigo's pervesion.

"Hey! Ichigo! That was mine!" Tatsuki shouted. "What the hell is your problem?" She stood up and glared at her friend, fed up with her friend's attitude. "You've been acting like a ticking time bomb and now this? What the hell was in that magazine that got you so rilled up?"

"I just…" Ichigo tried to calm down but couldn't. "Look, it's hard to explain, alright? I-"

Hearing the door open up, everyone turned to see a head full of lime-green hair poke out. "You up here, Ichigo? Your sister left a note to tell me to fetch you your lunch," she said, walking out with a lunchbox in hand. Seeing the staring teens, Lilynette waved. "Hello, everyone! I'm Lilynette Gingerback!" she said grinning. "Nice to meet you!"

Ichigo paled from the sudden turn of events. Turning around, he saw that Keigo, Mizuiro _and_ Tatsuki had all recognized her. "She…she's the one from the magazine!" Keigo said, his eyes lighting up with glee.

"Yep!" Lilynette happily said. Walking over to Ichigo, she handed him the lunchbox. "Don't worry. I know most of you know me as an Arrancar but my fighting days are over. I'm a full-time model now."

Tatsuki put the connection together. "You wouldn't happen to be a model for an underwear catalog, wouldn't you?"

"Yep!"

Turning around to face Ichigo, Tatsuki gave her best friend a wide smirk. ' _So_ _ **that's**_ _what's going on…he's got sexual tension.'_ She patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Geez, Ichigo. Living with a model? And here I thought Keigo was the bad one of the group," she teased.

Ichigo's face was already red as a tomato. But Tatsuki's words turned his face into a deeper shade of scarlet. "Tatsuki! It's not what you think!" he insisted.

"By the way, Ichigo," Lilynette interjected, not seeing the problem here. "I've been meaning to ask this but would it be alright if I buy us a new bed? Your old one is starting to get lumpy and uncomfortable."

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the Arrancar's words. Orihime thought she might faint at the implication she was making. Keigo looked from Lilynette to Ichigo and then back to Lilynette before getting down on his knees. "Ichigo! You're a man among men!" he declared.

All Ichigo could do was facepalm. "Goddammit, why does this keep happening?" he muttered. Lilynette looked at him confused, not getting what was causing all the fuss.

Uryu decided that now was a good time to intercede before things got weirder. "Maybe we should leave them alone?" he suggested. "It's clear that they need to have words." Without waiting for everyone to disagree, he stood up and gestured to the door. Nodding, Chad got up and followed him out, followed by Keigo and Mizuiro, who were looking at Ichigo in awe.

"C'mon," Tatsuki said, putting an arm around Orihime. "Let's leave these two to it."

"O-okay…" Orihime replied, not sure of what was going on anymore.

The door closed behind them with a resounding click, leaving Ichigo on the rooftop alone with Lilynette. As they sat down, Lilynette noticed the scattered remains of Tatsuki's catalog. "Oh? Was someone looking through the magazine?" she asked out of curiosity.

Pulling out his lunch, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I uh…saw Keigo and Mizuiro drooling all over you and I…might have…snapped…" he reluctantly admitted, ashamed at himself for losing his self-control.

"Why were you upset? People are supposed to look at me in my underwear. That's why I'm a model," she pointed out.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looked at the Espada with deep, concerned eyes. "Hey, Lilynette? Can I ask you something?"

Reaching into the lunchbox, Lilynette pulled out a spare sandwich and started to eat. "Sure, Ichigo. What's up?"

"How come you're so laid back and happy-go-lucky when I'm around? When you're with Rukia or my family, you're so reserved and quiet. But when you're with me, you act a little different," he asked, the question having been lingering in his mind for some time.

Looking up at the sky, Lilynette thought about it. She hadn't even been aware that she'd been shifting personalities but now that she thought about it, Ichigo did bring up a valid point. "I guess…" she looked back to Ichigo and smiled, "I guess it's because you remind me so much of Stark."

Ichigo couldn't help but deadpan. "Um…didn't you tell me that Stark was lazy, unambitious and a constant couch potato?" he asked.

Lilynette's smile didn't drop. "Yes. But he was kind to me. He was always looking out for me and was always there for me when I need it. Sure, he was lazy, but nobody made me smile like he did. Except you."

A tense silence filled the rooftop as Ichigo and Lilynette stared at each other. The beating in Ichigo's heart began to quicken as he stared into the woman's eyes. He could read people pretty well and knew she was telling the truth. "Okay…but why are you always prancing around in your underwear whenever you and me are alone?" he asked.

Lilynette couldn't help but smile playfully. "Stark never liked it when I wore nothing but those briefs. It's an old habit of mine. Why?" she pointed at the scraps of magazine from Ichigo's fury. "You don't like it when other people see me that exposed?" she teased.

"Lilynette! No! That's…that's not it at all!" Ichigo insisted, becoming flustered once again.

Laughter filled the air as Lilynette let it out. "Ahahahah! Sorry, Ichigo. Teasing you is too much fun. Anyway, I'm more comfortable when I don't have restricting clothes on. But going back to the magazine…."

"Yes?"

"Did those panties make my butt look fat?"

This time both of them started to laugh. Ichigo started to feel the tension that had been building inside of him start to melt from the laughter. He turned away, his cheeks a light pink now, when Lilynette did the unexpected.

She kissed his cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt her soft lips touch his, his heart starting to beat rapidly again. "Lilynette…why…" he started, turning to face her. His cheek tingled from the grace of her lips and the urge to return the favor was almost too strong to bear.

"That felt nice," Lilynette admitted, her cheeks blushing as well. "Hey, Ichigo? Could I ask you something?"

"Um…sure?"

Putting her hand on his shoulder, Lilynette looked at him until their eyes locked intently. Though she was a Hollow and didn't have a heart, Lilynette could start to feel the shadow of anticipation creep up on her "Will you go out on a date with me?" she finally asked.

"A date?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

"Yeah," Lilynette looked out at Karakura Town with a wide, longing smile. "I've never been out on a date before and I wanted to repay you back for your kindness. And besides," she turned back to Ichigo and smiled slyly. "I heard its every teenager's dream to date a model."

Ichigo stammered but only for a moment. Regaining his bearings, Ichigo finally smiled and nodded. "A date? Sure. That sounds lovely," he said.

Leaning forward, Lilynette kissed his cheek again before getting up. "Alright then! We'll go on our date tomorrow! I've got to head back to my job!" Before Ichigo could say anything, she hopped up and left the rooftop, leaving Ichigo sitting there all alone, caressing his tingling cheek.

"What did I just get myself into now?" he murmured out loud before the bell rang for him to return to class.

To be continued


	6. First Date First Kiss

Chapter 6: First Date; First Kiss  
IchigoXLilynette

 **A.N.: This is a request by robotdoctor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **That Friday….**_

Ichigo stood outside the modeling building that Lilynette worked at, sitting underneath a tree. He and Lilynette had agreed to go out on their date after she'd finished her day at the company, which was in the middle of their next photoshoot.

After their day on the rooftop, Ichigo had mostly calmed down now that a little of the tension had eased. Tatsuki and the others couldn't help but poke fun at him for losing his cool over Keigo and Mizuiro drooling over Lilynette in the underwear catalog. Orihime looked sad when Ichigo told them they were going out on a date but thankfully she had Tatsuki to console and comfort her.

The sun bore down on Ichigo as he waiting. He checked his watch and hoped that Lilynette would be done with her job soon. His answer came when he saw the door open up and Lilynette walked out of the building. "Hey, Lilynette!" he waved.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo!" Lilynette said, dashing over to him. The young woman wore a white dress that heavily contrasted against her lime-green hair. Reaching her friend, Lilynette hugged him, earning him the jealousy of the men passing by. "So, you ready for our date?" she asked.

If Ichigo was being honest with himself, he had been looking forward to this; it was a chance for him to unwind after all of the tension that had been building up between them. During the week leading up to the date, Lilynette had acted more chipper and energetic than usual, her lewd clothing habit causing more awkward moments when he found her on his bed, sleeping in her underwear again.

Taking hold of her hand, Ichigo squeezed it gently before smiling again. "Yeah. The movie starts in half an hour. Let's go." The Vizard and Arrancar walked down the street happily, Lilynette keeping a warm grip on Ichigo's hand.

After walking into the movie theater, the two friends had seated themselves in the big room. As the movie started Lilynette leaned to the side and laid her head on his shoulder. The two had decided to watch a love drama since Lilynette had never been to a movie theater before and she'd spent some of her downtime reading Yuzu's romance novels. As the movie progressed, Lilynette sighed heavenly as she watched the main characters kiss, her mind abuzz with emotion. Ichigo turned to see how happy Lilynette was and smiled. As gently as he could, he put an arm around her shoulder. In response, Lilynette took hold of his hand and squeezed it. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones in the movie theater….

In the row behind them sat Ichigo's family, who was trying their hardest not to give themselves away as they watched Ichigo and Lilynette enjoy the movie….

And behind Ichigo's family in the row behind them were Ichigo's classmates, all of whom were shocked by the fact that Ichigo was actually dating an Arrancar who was a model. When Yuzu had spilled the beans to Uryu, he'd told the others and they'd all followed them to see if they were really dating.

And behind _them_ were the gang from Urahara Shop, who had to come and see if it was true when they all heard that Ichigo was dating Lilynette. When Yoruichi had heard the news from Isshin she grabbed Kisuke and the kids and immediately headed for the movie theater to see them.

Still, everyone had to admit that the orange-haired boy and green-haired woman made a good couple….

 _ **Later….**_

"Ahhh…" Lilynette sighed as she and Ichigo stepped out of the restaurant. After they'd left the movie theater they'd decided to go get something to eat. Luckily for Ichigo, Isshin had made reservations at a nice restaurant in town for the two. The two had small talk while eating but both of them caught the other glancing at the other. When Lilynette caught Ichigo staring at her, particularly at her chest, she merely smiled and winked at him, making him blush slightly. Once the meal was eaten the two had decided to return home. "That was a good meal." She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's arm and smiled warmly. "Thanks for tonight, Ichigo. I've never been on a date before!"

"I'd imagine not since you lived in Hueco Mundo," Ichigo said. The air around them was cool and it made the mood all the more enjoyable as the sun went down, the streetlamps coming on. Above them, however, storm clouds brewed.

"Yeah…" Lilynette looked up at the dark sky and sighed, remembering her days as one half of the Primera Espada. "It's almost hard to believe I used to be so small and tiny." She looked down at her chest and gave an almost childish giggle. "I told Halibel I'd have boobs as big as hers one day. Showed her!"

"Halibel?"

"The number three Espada. She's currently the one running things since Aizen and Barragan are gone." The young woman tapped her chin. "Actually, considering how much you care about your friends, you might actually get along with her." Her grip on his arm tightened as they walked onward. "So…what do you wanna do tonight?" she whispered into his ear in an obvious attempt at seduction. She'd picked up some tips from a few of her fellow models but being the childish woman she was she found herself lacking.

"Lilynette," Ichigo chuckled. "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to seduce me," he teased, seeing through her obvious ploy. He didn't know if she was joking or not but he didn't want tonight ruined by her teasing.

"Aww!" Lilynette pouted.

Before any more awkwardness could develop, thunder boom in the distance. As a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, it began to rain. Both Ichigo and Lilynette cried out in surprise as they were suddenly set upon by a deluge. "Oh no!" Lilynette groaned in exasperation. "We don't have umbrellas!"

Ichigo looked around and saw an old bus-stop, its small roof perfect for shelter. "C'mon!" he pointed. Taking hold of Lilynette's hand, he dashed over to it and ducked inside of it. Rain pelted the top of the bus-stop as the two friends stood underneath it, both of them wet from the rain. "Sheesh, I didn't know it was supposed to rain this hard."

"Haha…" Lilyentte chuckled. "Hey, I've an idea." She took hold of Ichigo's hands and started to pull him out of the bus-stop's shelter. "Let's dance in the rain!"

"What?" Ichigo gaped, shivering as the rain started to hit him. "We'll get soaked!"

"So?" Lilynette cocked her head and smiled, stepping forward until they were only a foot apart from each other. She gestured to their wet clothes and shrugged. "We're already wet. C'mon!" She put a hand on his side and squeezed his hand gently. "Let's dance!"

Ichigo yelped when Lilynette started to spin him around but soon found himself getting into it thanks to her laughter and happy face. He didn't know why but the sight of her beautiful face lighting up with joy put him at ease. Putting his hand on her hip, the two started to dance gracefully in the rain. Even as the rain continued to come down the two danced, smiling and laughing together.

Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, Lilynette pressed her forehead against Ichigo's the rain and in the light of the lamplight, they shined stars. "Lilynette…" he whispered, leaning forward.

Lilynette's breath hitched as Ichigo kissed her cheek. Part of her wished he'd went all the way but this was enough for her. Hugging him, she felt bliss she'd never known…until the chill from the rain started to set in. "Maybe we should head home before we catch a cold."

"Agreed." Offering her his arm, Ichigo led Lilynette back home. Luckily they were close enough to the Kurosaki home that they didn't have to walk far. Ichigo noticed that the house was dark as they approached and frowned. ' _Wait…shouldn't Dad and my sisters be home by now?'_ When they entered the darkened home, Ichigo saw a note written by his father nearby.

" _Ichigo, your sisters and I are going out for a movie and bowling for tonight. Have fun on your date with Lilynette! ~Dad"_

Tossing the note to the side, Ichigo lead Lilynette up to his room, turning on a lamp to give the room a little lighting. He quickly left to fetch some towels but when he came back he saw that Lilynette had stripped down to her underwear. Her black laced sexy underwear. Fighting back the blood rushing to his head, Ichigo handed over a towel to her. Deciding that he needed to dry himself off completely since he'd been soaked to the bone, Ichigo turned his back to her and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

The darkened room and the silence caused both of them to feel heated. As they dried off, they would both glance at each other and every time their eyes connected it made their hearts started to beat faster. Ichigo felt drawn to the young woman, his eyes tracing every curve of her mature body. Lilynette found herself feeling heat build in her womanhood as she stared at Ichigo's toned chest and arms. ' _I feel warm…and tingly…and…and…'_ Lilynette was at a loss for words. She'd never felt like this before and even though she'd teased Ichigo previously, nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. "Ichigo. I'm a little cold," she said in a soft voice. Walking over to the bed, she laid down on her belly and laid her head on the pillow. "Can you come here and warm me up?"

Ichigo turned around only to feel his hormones surge through him when he saw something in the dim lamplight. Lilynette had removed her bra, the garment slipping from her fingers as she dropped it onto the floor.

"Come…over here," Lilynette called out to him, her smile lighting a fire in Ichigo's loins.

With every step Ichigo took, he could feel his manhood start to rise in his boxers. Lilynette may have been beautiful in the rain but here, with her naked body lit by the dim lamplight, she was downright enchanting.

As Ichigo dipped a knee onto the bed Lilynette rolled over onto her back, exposing her chest to the boy. Her DD-cup breasts made Ichigo's breath hitch. As Ichigo lay on top of her he gave a slight moan when her breasts rubbed against his chest. Their cold bodies heated up as Ichigo's body warmed hers. Lilynette caressed Ichigo's cheek and gazed into his brown orbs, her lips forming a loving smile.

"This time, give me a real kiss."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lilynette's. The Arrancar wrapped her arms around his shoulder, the two sharing their first kiss with each other. Ichigo's kiss was light and sweet. He marveled in the softness of Lilynette's pillowy lips. When Ichigo broke the kiss Lilynette went back for seconds, giving him a deep, loving kiss. With each kiss the two friends became more enamored with each other's bodies. Lilynette lightly dragged her nails down Ichigo's back while the orange-haired Substitute gently felt up Lilynette's leg. By the time they were adding their tongues to their kissing, the two were completely lost to their arousals. Lilynette ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as her tongue entwined with Ichigo's, the boy moaning into her mouth while his body pressed against hers.

Soon the two parted for need of air. Panting from the rush of excitement, Ichigo caressed Lilynette's cheek. "Lilynette. I…I want you. I want you so badly," he admitted with eyes glazed with lust.

It was a lust that was reciprocated by the young woman. Her hands glided down his back and sides, making his skin tingle from her subtle, soft touch. "I want you too, Ichigo," she replied, giving him another tender kiss. "I've…I've never felt this way before. I'm a little nervous," she reluctantly admitted.

Ichigo's smile helped quell the butterflies in her stomach. "I'm nervous too." He kissed her cheek before sliding down her front. "Let's be nervous together." Reaching her large bosom, Ichigo cupped her big melons in his hands. Lilynette cooed as her friend-turned-lover gently squeezed her breasts. Ichigo watched as her small pink nipples hardened before him, the temptation to taste them too good to ignore. Lilynette gave a quick gasp when Ichigo's hot tongue licked her sensitive nub. Ichigo tenderly licked Lilynette's tit eagerly, her skin beginning to bead with sweat as her heart raced from the erotic play. Ichigo's free hand squeezed her opposite breast before his fingers started to play with her nipple. Lilynette gave a cute squeak when Ichigo wrapped his lips around her nipple and started to suck on her like a baby. Moans began to spew from the lime-green haired woman as Ichigo suckled her. She gasped, however, when Ichigo bit down on her nipple. Startled, Ichigo pulled away and looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he quickly said. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Lilynette shook her head. "That felt good. Do it again," she said. Her legs rubbed together as delightful heat began to build in her loins. Already her panties were started to become soaked with her dripping juices. She stuck a finger in her mouth and bit down on it as Ichigo attacked her breasts. Not content with just sucking on her nipples, Ichigo dragged his tongue across her smooth, supple skin, making her breasts glisten from the sheen of saliva. Every second of Ichigo's ministrations to her breasts was pleasurable torture to Lilynette. Her body tingled with ecstasy and her toes were curling as Ichigo began to suck on her breasts again.

When Lilynette put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he stopped his sucking and looked up. Lilynette sat up, pushing Ichigo backward as she did until he was up against the wall. "My turn," she said with a smile. She looked down at the tent in Ichigo's boxers and her breath hitched. ' _Wow…he's that big?'_ she thought as she stared down at the large bulge. With shaking hands, she reached for the waistband to Ichigo's underwear. When she looked up Ichigo nodded for her to continue. Ichigo lifted his hips up and let Lilynette slide the garment off of him, his cock standing at attention. Lilynette leaned down and stared at Ichigo's thick length. Aside from the few times she'd seen Stark naked Lilynette had never seen another man's genitals. Being so close to Ichigo's loins made her inhale his musk, making her head fog up with desire. Slowly she opened her mouth and lowered her head.

Ichigo leaned back against the wall and let out a loud moan while Lilynette took him into her mouth. His hand went to her head as she bobbed up and down, the hot sound of her sucking him off filling his ears. "Lilynette…" he moaned. "Your mouth is so good." He'd never known a woman's mouth could feel so hot and wet at the same time.

Lilynette took Ichigo as deep as she could go. The tip touched the back of her throat but she still kept going, gagging as she stuffed her mouth with cock. She went until she could no longer breath and then pulled back, her tongue licking the underside of Ichigo's sensitive manhood. The taste of Ichigo's cock made Lilynette's head spin. The thought of Ichigo putting this inside her almost made her cum already.

Lilynette's head bobbed up and down faster as she got used to the sensation of blowing Ichigo. "Mmmmmhhh…" she moaned lewdly. Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's cock for a moment, she stroked his slickened shaft with her hand while looking up at him, cherishing the look of pleasure on his face. "Does this feel good, Ichigo?" she asked while licking the tip.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied, closing his eyes. Already the pleasure was starting to pool inside him and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. "Don't stop," he said.

Smiling, Lilynette resumed sucking him off. Her mouth felt heavenly to Ichigo, whom gripped the sheets as his balls tightened up. Feeling the tip swell in her mouth, Lilynette started to lick the tip eagerly, hungry to taste Ichigo's essence.

Ichigo didn't keep her waiting for long. With a loud groan, Ichigo threw his head back and released his load straight into Lilynette's mouth. The Arrancar hummed as she swallowed the white treat, the taste making her head spin with want. Pulling back, Lilynette licked her lips before reaching down to touch herself. "That was…delicious," she purred. She moaned as she rubbed her maidenhood. Because she'd spent most of her known existence as a child and spent most of her new adulthood with Ichigo and his family, she'd never known how good it felt to touch herself. But she had another idea.

She wanted Ichigo touch her. All of her.

Sitting up, Lilynette got onto her hands and knees and moved backward until her pantie-clad butt was in front of Ichigo's face. "Ichigo, I want you to lick me now," she said.

Ichigo stared at Lilynette's ass with lustful eyes, the sight of her round cheeks covered by the thin fabric making his softened cock throb with anticipation. Slowly, he reached for the hem of her panties and pulled them down. His eyes became fixed on Lilynette's moist honeypot. Taking a deep breath to control himself, Ichigo reached for the young woman's rear. His finger sunk into Lilynette's soft cheeks, making Lilynette hum as he massaged them. The woman gripped the sheets as Ichigo traced the slit to her pussy with a finger before sliding it in all the way. Ichigo pumped his finger in and out of her, feeling amazed at how her hole sucked him in each time. He smiled seductively as Lilynette started to shake when he pushed another finger into her, his digits scissoring inside of her and rubbing her sensitive spots. A curious thought hit him and he pulled his fingers out. Bringing them to his lips, he gave them a quick lick, interested in how a woman's juices tasted.

Lilynette was wondering why Ichigo had stopped fingering her, especially since she was so close to feeling the burst of pleasure her body was on the verge of. She turned her head and was about to say something when her eyes widened in shock. Something had returned to her vagina but it wasn't Ichigo's fingers. It was his tongue. "Oooooooh!" Lilynette moaned lewdly as Ichigo licked her sensitive hole. Ichigo buried his face in Lilynette's muff while his tongue explored all of her sensitive spots. The woman's back arched as Ichigo's tongue licked her sensitive spots. Despite the room's dim lighting Lilynette saw stars when Ichigo's fingers went to her clit, rubbing the sensitive jewel tenderly. Ichigo tasted her juices and couldn't get enough, the aroma of her musk making his head spin with want in the same manner Lilynette did.

"Ohhh…" Lilynette slurred, her toes curling as lightning shot through her spine. When Ichigo's tongue flicked against her clit, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Ichigo! Can't…I can't…" her eyes squeezed shut as she finally climaxed, her pussy gushing. "Guhhhh!" she groaned heatedly, slumping onto the bed. As her juices landed on Ichigo's tongue, the boy pulled back and watched as her pussy gushed, having never seen a woman climax before.

Ichigo wiped his face clean before rolling Lilynette onto her back, spreading her legs. Lilynette opened her eyes and stared up at Ichigo, her heart pounding in her chest when she saw his cock nearing her moist entrance. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Lilynette?" Ichigo asked in return, his hand on his slickened cock and guiding it towards Lilynette's maidenhood.

Lilynette reached down and spread her lips, showing him her pink hole. "Put it in me. I want it so badly." Feeling Ichigo's tongue and fingers was not enough for the Primera Espada. She wanted this to go all the way. "I want…I want you to do me."

Ichigo couldn't help but shake in anticipation. He was on the verge of kissing his virginity goodbye. Nodding, Ichigo smiled and tried to calm himself before rubbing the head of his cock against her pink lips. "I'll go slow. This…this is my first time."

"Me too," Lilynette said. As Ichigo pushed into her entrance her eyes squeezed shut. The feeling of Ichigo filling her womanhood was amazing to her. Ichigo himself was embracing the pleasure of being inside a woman, her warm walls clinging to his cock as he slowly pushed into her core. "Mmmmmhhh!" Lilynette moaned as Ichigo shoved his cock all the way inside of her. Her body tingled with delight as Ichigo claimed her virginity. Though she had no hymen to break due to her unique body, she still retained the tightness of a real virgin.

Ichigo moaned as he slowly pulled out of her, Lilynette's pussy threatening to suck him back in. He moved at a slow pace, careful not to lose himself lest he release his load prematurely; he didn't know if he could ever survive the shame.

"Ohhh…" Lilynette moaned as Ichigo moved in and out of her. Her pussy tightened around him with each slide into her. Her arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders as he fucked her. "Ichigo…this feels good…" she said, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Ichigo leaned forward as he started to move faster. Lilynette was pinned by his heavy weight. The bed started to shake as Ichigo's hips started to slam into her with more strength. Lilynette dug her nails into Ichigo's shoulders as he made her his, moans spewing from her mouth with each thrust. Ichigo's cock slid deep into her, rubbing against all of her sensitive spots. Ichigo silenced her moans with a brief kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. His arms wrapped around her as he continued to piston into her moist cavern, his cock right at home inside Lilynette's pussy.

Lilynette dug her heels into Ichigo's back as he fucked her into the bed. She clung to him desperately, her body tensing up as that wonderful feeling began to build again. "Ichi...so good! So gooooood!" she slurred, not caring what Ichigo thought of her slutty face.

Ichigo smiled as he started to fuck her harder, the bed banging against the wall as he used all the strength in his Human body to please her. "So do you. You feel so good around me." He grunted as he continued pounding her pussy. Her breasts rubbed into his chest as their sweaty bodies mingled, their panting, moaning and the sound of skin smacking together filling the room like an erotic symphony. Lilynette's back arched as the pleasure inside her started to reach its crescendo, pushing her breasts against him harder.

The two lovers couldn't hold back their climaxes for much longer, unused to the amazing sensation of sex. It was Lilynette who climaxed first, her eyes squeezing shut as her pussy gushed around him. Ichigo smashed his lips into Lilynette's as he released inside of her. No thought of any consequences went through his mind as he creampied the Arrancar, only sheer bliss as he lay on top of her, filling her with his spunk.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo looked down at Lilynette, her body going slack in his arms. "Lilynette?" he asked while shaking her gently. When he got no answer he shook her again. "Lilynette, you okay?"

"Zzzzzz…."

Ichigo realized by her steady breathing and low snoring that Lilynette had fallen asleep, the sudden burst of ecstasy too much for her. Any other woman and Ichigo might have been offended. With Lilynette though, he could only smile tenderly at her. Pulling out of her filled hole, Ichigo pulled the covers over them and pulled her close, resting Lilynette's head on his chest. Closing his eyes, Ichigo quickly joined Lilynette in pleasurable slumber, the two friends having become lovers.

To be continued


	7. An Unhappy Reunion

Chapter 7: An Unhappy Reunion

 **A.N.: This is a request by robotdoctor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **A few weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura Town Park**

Ichigo lay on the grass and would occasionally look at his watch. He and Lilynette had been dating for several weeks now and he had been quite happy as their relationship grew. It didn't surprise his father at all the morning after that fateful night when he tried to make his sneak attack on Ichigo to find the two snuggling under the covers, the room smelling of sex and the clothes on the floor a clear indicator of what they'd been up to.

Getting into a relationship had changed Lilynette's demeanor. She was no longer lazy or lethargic in her downtime and would often assist Yuzu with dinner, learning how to cook. Ichigo had come home from working at Ikumi's to find that Lilynette had set up a candlelit dinner for him, taking a few notes by asking her fellow models for advice.

Lying on the grass, Ichigo smiled, wishing that Lilynette would hurry up and get off work. It was a weekend so he didn't have school and after learning that Ichigo had a girlfriend Ikumi had been more lenient on giving Ichigo more time off, even offering some places to take Lilynette. Ichigo stared up at the clouds and smiled. Now that the tension between them had been eased and he had become more relaxed.

His friends were glad that he wasn't so tightly wound too. Though Orihime was disappointed that he was dating Lilynette, she still supported them as long as it made Ichigo happy. Tatsuki would often tease Ichigo about his little meltdown but was just as supportive of them as well.

One thing that Ichigo was concerned about was the Soul Society. He hadn't seen Renji, Toshiro or the others lately and he was worried about their opinions of him dating an Arrancar, the Primera Espada no less. Rukia had not reported their affair yet but it was only a matter of time that his secret was revealed. It went without saying that it was pretty obvious that the Soul Society wouldn't look kindly on romances between Soul Reapers and Arrancars. He figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it but it still worried him.

He continued to look up at the sky and checked his watch again. "Lilynette must be getting off work now," he noted. His phone buzzed and he saw he had a message from the girl.

" _Hey Ichi! On my way 2 park! See U soon! :)"_

Ichigo chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket. "Hmm…it's so peaceful…" he breathed before closing his eyes. The air was cool and it made him sleepy. So sleepy….

"Oh hey, Ichigo!"

Sitting up, Ichigo turned to see who'd addressed him before seeing a man in a pink kimono and straw hat walking towards him, a man with long, white hair walking alongside him. Ichigo smiled and waved at the Soul Reapers. He looked around and saw nobody nearby and figured it'd be okay to speak with people that others couldn't see. "Hey, Captain Kyoraku. Captain Ukitake. What are you guys doing here?"

Ukitake smiled his friendly smiled as they neared the boy. "Shunsui and I took the day off and decided to come to the World of the Living for some R&R."

The man in the kimono chuckled as he raised his hat a little as he smiled at the boy. "We were going to get us some quality saké when we felt your spiritual pressure nearby and thought we'd come say hello." He scratched his chin as he looked at the boy with an intrigued expression. "You look happy, Ichigo. What's been going on with our Substitute Soul Reaper these days?" he asked out of curiosity.

Chuckling, Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well…the truth is I've been dating a girl and-"

"Dating?" Ukitake smiled from ear to ear. "Oh my! So when do we get to meet the lucky lady? Is it Orihime?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo merely smiled. "No, it's not Orihime."

"Oh?" Kyoraku put a hand on his chest and feigned astonishment. "It's not Orihime! Ichigo, I had no idea you were a heartbreaker!" Now it was his time to grin. "I guess I must be rubbing off on you."

"No, no," Ichigo said, embarrassment sketched onto his face. "It's not like that at all. Anyway, my girlfriend should be here soon and-" Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks as he suddenly came to a horrific revelation.

His girlfriend was Lilynette Gingerback, the number one Espada….

She and her parter Stark fought both Ukitake and Kyoraku.

And it was Kyoraku who killed Lilynette!

Blood left Ichigo's face and he could feel his heart race in horror. Lilynette was on her way here now. If she were to come and find herself face to face with the people who killed her, as well as the man who killed her beloved Stark, it would be very disastrous. He'd never seen Lilynette fight, or even so much as see her angry, but he had no wish to see his girlfriend go into a vengeful rage. "Yeah, uh…" Ichigo's mind moved a mile a minute as he tried to find a way to get out of his conversation or get Kyoraku and Ukitake away from him. "Hey, I shouldn't keep you from getting your alcohol so…I'll just…be going now," he said, hoping to text Lilynette and tell her not to come to the park.

Both Kyoraku and Ukitake were perplexed at Ichigo's change in attitude. "Come now, Ichigo," Ukitake said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be so nervous. We'll just say hello and be on our way."

Kyoraku started to laugh. "Don't be embarrassed, Ichigo! Tell us, who's the lucky lady?"

Ichigo desperately wanted to get out of this conversation and away from the two captains. He opened his mouth to try to say something, anything to get away from the two when he heard something off in the distance that made his heartrate slow to a crawl.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Lilynette waved as she walked over to the boy. She saw him standing with two people but figured they were just friends of his.

"Oh my!" Ukitake said when he saw a beautiful young woman with lime-green hair walking over to them. "My goodness, Ichigo! She's lovely!"

Kyoraku opened his mouth to agree with his friend when he noticed something. This girl looked rather…familiar…. "Hey, Ichigo," he said as his expression turned stern. "What's her name?"

Too mesmerized by the young woman's beauty, Ukitake merely patted his best friend's shoulders. "Now, Shunsui, no need to try to steal Ichigo's girlfriend. You remember what happened the last time with-"

Kyoraku put his hand up to silence Ukitake when Lilynette got over. Lilynette waved at Ichigo as she neared the three. "Hey, Ichigo! Who's…those…guys…." Lilynette stopped dead in her tracks when she got a good look at Ichigo's company. Her eyes grew wide when she recognized Ukitake's white hair and Kyoraku's ridiculous kimono. "Oh my god…" she breathed the vivid memory of her death and the dream of Stark's death coming back to her. "It's you…."

Kyoraku's face turned pale as he recognized the woman before him. "Lilynette Gingerback?" he gasped in surprise.

Ukitake looked from Kyoraku to Ichigo to Lilynette then back to Kyoraku. "Lilynette?" he repeated before looking the woman over. The last time he saw her she was just a little girl. "But…how are you..." He couldn't even find the words, such was the level of shock he was feeling.

Kyoraku quickly grasped the situation and could sense where this was going. "Ichigo," his eyes narrowed as he took a step backward. "Explain. Now."

Lilynette's heart raced as she stared down Kyoraku. This was the man she and Stark had fought together during the Winter War. This was the man who'd single-handedly killed her. This was the person…who'd killed Stark and was responsible for leaving her all alone in the world. "You…it's you."

When Lilynette's pink eyes burned with malice, Ichigo feared the worst. He ran towards Lilynette, hoping to calm her down before this got ugly. "Lilynette, please calm down! He's not here to fight and-"

The wind blowing around them stopped and suddenly all three men sensed the tension snap. "He may not want to fight…BUT I DO!" Lilynette screamed. Before Ichigo could stop her she put a hand to her chest. Because she was a Hollow she could easily push herself out of her Gigai. Ichigo saw her standing in her true Arrancar form, her outfit a simple vest and long pants. "You…You killed Stark…you killed me!" She reached for her broken horn piece and summoned her falchion. "I'll kill you, you bastard."

"Lilynette! Stop!" Ichigo shouted before Lilynette Sonidoed past him. When he heard the ringing clash of steel he spun around to see her bladelocked with Kyoraku. "Lilynette!"

"Well now," Kyoraku mused as he pushed back against Lilynette. "You sure have bloomed since we last met. And where's your friend?" he asked as he and Lilynette continued to push against each other. Ukitake looked from one combatant to the other, not sure if he should assist his friend.

"HE'S DEAD!" Lilynette screamed into his face. She swung her blade at Kyoraku, aiming for his head. Kyoraku dodged her strike but soon found himself on the defensive as Lilynette attacked him. It was clear to both him and Ukitake that this was a very different Lilynette from the child they fought against previously. Her strikes were swung with precision and skill and weren't clumsy and frenzied like she had used when she fought Ukitake.

Lilynette gritted her teeth as she attacked Kyoraku. She had all of Stark's skill and technique with a blade now and she was going to use it to kill this man. "I'll kill you!" she shouted as she swung again, forcing the man to use his second blade.

Ichigo tried to run over to stop her but was blocked by Ukitake. "Captain Ukitake, move!" he pleaded when the white-haired barred his way.

"Stop." He looked over at the battling duo and scowled. "Ichigo, who is she?" Sweat dripped down his face as he watched the two fight. "Is that really Lilynette Gingerback?"

"Yes," Ichigo reluctantly admitted. "After…after she died, she returned to her original form."

"Original form?" Ukitake searched his memory and recalled what Stark had said during their battle in the war with Aizen. "Yes, I recall the man saying something like that…."

Shunsui dodged another swing and tensed himself. It'd been a while since he had to fight and Lilynette was just as able a fighter as Stark. "I must say, for someone who has died, you seem to be having a busy afterlife."

"Shut your mouth!" Lilynette screamed. "You killed Stark! You took my partner away from me!" She couldn't fight back the tears as she remembered the pain she first felt when she realized Stark was gone. "I'll never see him again…and it's all your fault!" She leaned forward and a ball of green spirit energy appeared in front of her eye. "Let's see if you can block this! Cero!"

Kyoraku's hand went up in an instant. "Danku!" When the transparent wall went up, the Cero slammed against it, causing a large explosion in front of him and almost blowing away Ichigo and Ukitake. Deciding that the fight was too dangerous on the ground, Kyoraku leapt up into the air and was quickly followed by Lilynette. Facing off, he stared the young woman in the eye and gave her a determined look. "I know you're angry. And you've every right to be But killing me won't bring back Coyote Stark," he advised, putting up a defensive stance. "He died fighting and it was kill or be killed. I had no choice."

"Shut up!" Lilynette shrieked. She gripped her sword so hard her knuckles were white. "Stark tried to talk you down from fighting. He didn't want to give it his all! But you…you pushed things too far!" She looked down at her falchion and cried as she remembered that day. "I'll never see him again…" she sobbed before looking up, the killing intent clear in her eyes. "I'll avenge Stark, here and now!" She held out her sword and let go of it. Kyoraku's eyes widened as the falchion disintegrated and the broken horn on her helmet fixed itself, completing Lilynette's mask. "Kick about: Los Lobos!"

Ichigo, still on the ground with Ukitake, stared in shock and dread as Lilynette disappeared in a swirl of blue spirit energy. "Lilynette…." He knew she was in pain but he had to figure out a way to stop her rampage before things progressed to the point of no return.

Stark's expression turned grim when he saw Lilynette emerge in her Resurreción. She wore the exact same gray coat outfit Stark had, pistols in her hand. ' _This isn't good…'_ he thought as he assessed the situation. True, he'd defeated Stark during the war but Stark had been weakened due to the sneak attack he'd got on him when the man defeated Rose and Love. His eyes darted to Ichigo and he knew that the boy was more concerned for Lilynette than he was for him. ' _I need to find a way to end this without scarring the boy….'_ He could tell that if this ended badly for Lilynette, Ichigo could run wild from grief.

Kyoraku's musing was cut off when Lilynette bit down on her lip, drawing blood. At first he assumed that the girl was just going stir-crazy from her rage but when she let a few drops drip down into the barrel his sense of dread rose to its limit.

"I remember how well you did to best Stark when he was just lobbing Ceros at you…" Lilynette said, her eyes gleaming from her dangerous intent. She pointed her pistol at Stark and a Cero suddenly formed. Kyoraku braced himself, knowing she was about to unleash Cero Metraletta…only this time, the Cero appearing at the end of her gun was red and was fueled by her blood. "I wonder if you can withstand a thousand Gran Rey Ceros…" she said ominously.

Kyoraku's eyes widened in horror. Not only was this woman trying to kill him, she was putting the entire town at risk! If she fired off a thousand Gran Rey Ceros, there'd be nothing left of Karakura town. "Dammit!" he cursed as he prepared himself to use his weapon of last resort. "She's not giving me any other option. Sorry, Ichigo…."

"Die!" Lilynette screamed, her finger seconds from pulling the trigger. "Gran Rey Cero Met-"

"WAIT!"

Lilynette blinked when Ichigo, having swapped into his Soul Reaper form during the confusion, appeared before her. His arms were outstretched as he put himself between her and Kyoraku. "Don't do it!" he pleaded.

"Get out of my way, Ichigo!" Lilynette screamed back, the urge to pull the trigger almost unbearable. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Lilynette, think about what you're doing!" Ichigo continued to plead. If you fire that attack, you'll blow this town sky-high! My dad, my sisters, Rukia and all our friends will be killed!"

Lilynette gritted her teeth, the conflict apparent in her eye. "Ichigo, He! Killed! Me!" she roared. "I can't forgive him for what he's done! Because of him, Stark is dead! It's because of him that I ended up alone!"

"No," Ichigo shook his head and stepped forward. "You're not alone. Stark might not be here anymore, but I am."

Cursing Ichigo's kindness, Lilynette pointed the gun at Ichigo. "MOVE!" she demanded. "Move or I'll shoot!"

Ichigo reached for Lilynette's hand and grabbed it. The Arrancar flinched but stood her ground, only to stare in shock as Ichigo guided the gun to his head. "If killing Stark means so much to you, you'll have to kill me too." His expression softened as the memories of their time together came back to him. "You're a good person, Lilynette. Don't do this. Revenge won't bring him back."

Suddenly Lilynette found herself at a crossroads. If front of her was Kyoraku, the man who'd killed her partner, killed her and had made her unable to fulfill the debt she and Stark owed Aizen. Lilynette felt she had every right to pull the trigger and blow the bastard away, consequences be damned.

But in order to do that she would be forced to kill Ichigo.

All at once, Lilynette's resurrected life flashed before her eyes. All of the time she spent with Ichigo came back to her. The good, the embarrassing, the touching and the heartwarming all flooded her mind. Ichigo had given her a reason to live. He'd done more for her than anyone had in her life, perhaps even more than Stark. One particular memory came back to her as she stood there and weighed her options….

 _The crescent moon made its trek across the sky as Ichigo and Lilynette lay in bed together. The room smelled of virgin sex, the two indulging in the pleasures of the flesh for the first time in their lives. The blanket obscured their nudity while the lay on the bed. Ichigo slept like a rock, his breathing slow and quiet._

 _Beside him lay Lilynette, her head on his shoulder, her sweaty body clinging to his. She watched her lover sleep and felt a stirring of emotion within her. It was an odd feeling. Hollows were by their very definition heartless but after becoming an Arrancar Lilynette felt Human emotions._

 _And what she felt for Ichigo was love._

 _Ichigo had not just let her into his home; he'd let her into his heart. He gave her a reason to move forward with her new life and made every day feel like a bright future was awaiting her. She missed Stark terribly and while Ichigo could never take his place, his friendship had helped mend the wound that had plagued her soul. Though she was indebted to Aizen, she felt more gratitude towards Ichigo. He didn't just give her a place to live. He gave her a place to belong._

 _"Ichigo," Lilynette quietly said as she watched Ichigo sleep. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, hoping that he was dreaming something happy. 'He's always scowling. But when he sleeps, he looks so calm and gentle,' she thought as she laid her head back down next to him. As she closed her eyes she whispered three words that she prayed she'd one day tell Ichigo in broad daylight, when she was ready to openly announce her feelings._

 _"I love you, Ichigo."_

Tears ran down Lilynette's face as she felt her chest ache. To kill Kyoraku, she'd have to kill Ichigo. And to kill Ichigo…was worse than dying all over again. ' _I can't…'_ she thought as she gave in to her emotions. The gun slipped from her hand and fell to the ground, the energy ball in front of the barrel dissipating as it dropped. ' _I'd give anything to avenge Stark. But I'd never live with myself if I had to lose Ichigo to do it.'_

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as Lilynette dropped her other gun. With a swirl of spirit energy Lilynette reverted back into her sealed form. "Ichigo…" she sobbed before embracing him. "I'm so sorry…."

Holding the crying woman, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair soothingly while she cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, Lilynette. I'm here."

"No, it's not okay!" Lilynette insisted. "I was almost going to kill you."

"But you didn't." Ichigo kissed her forehead and held her tight. "That's all that matters."

Ichigo brought Lilynette back down to the ground with him and let her continue to cry it out. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Ukitake and Kyoraku walk over to them. His heart clenched in fear at the consequences of Lilynette trying to kill him; and that was on top of the fact that he and Lilynette were together.

Seeing the scared look on Ichigo's face, Kyoraku sheathed his swords and took a deep breath. "You can relax, Ichigo. I'm not mad." He looked over at Lilynette, who looked up at him worriedly. "Don't worry, Miss. I'm not angry at all." He took off his straw hat and bowed deeply. "I'm truly sorry for what I've done. I won't try to justify myself what happened either Like I told Rose and Love, neither side's just in a war." Standing up straight, he put his hat back on. "Out of all the opponents I had, Lilynette, Stark was one of the more honorable. I wish things could've ended differently. We could've made great drinking buddies." Turning to Ichigo, Shunsui gave him a light smile. "Don't worry. We won't make a fuss about what's happened. Besides," his lips formed a knowing grin, "It's never been my style to get in the way of two lovebirds." He laughed when Ichigo's face turned red before turning around. "Shall we, Jushiro?"

"Yes," the white-haired man nodded and smiled at the two. "It was nice seeing you again, Ichigo. And Lilynette…" Ukitake bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened." He stood up straight and turned around to follow Shunsui, walking away from the two, leaving Ichigo holding a sobbing Lilynette in the middle of the park….

To be continued


	8. I'm not alone

Final Chapter: I'm Not Alone  
IchigoXLilynette

 **A.N.: This is a request by robotdoctor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Kurosaki House; Ichigo's Room**

The stars twinkled outside in the moonless sky as Ichigo sat on the bed. Lilynette had barely said a word since her fight with Kyoraku had ended. He could tell that she was ashamed of her actions and only stopped crying when they arrived at his doorstep. Excusing herself, she immediately went to take a cold shower to try to cool down, leaving Ichigo to explain what happened to a bewildered Rukia, who was beside herself with anxiety after feeling Lilynette's massive spiritual pressure.

"All I can say, Ichigo, is that I'm glad you were able to stop her," Rukia had told him as they sat on the couch, the smaller girl having received a report from her captain on her phone. "I felt the amount of power she was about to unleash. It was…terrifying," she reluctantly admitted. "I know it's distasteful but I'm thankful that she didn't have that kind of power during the war with Aizen or things might've been different."

Lilynette had stayed in the bathroom for hours, only coming out at Yuzu's begging when she was worried for her. After eating quickly at dinner, Lilynette excused herself and said she was going to go lie down since she was tired. Both Yuzu and Karin were worried for her and Isshin was concerned as well, having learned of what happened from Rukia. When Ichigo went to his room, however, he found Lilynette gone. Her Gigai was huddled in the corner and the closet door was closed. Hearing sobbing, Ichigo tried to get Lilynette to come out but the Arrancar said she needed to be alone.

Ichigo waited for hours, not bothering going to sleep until he was sure that Lilynette was okay. He wished he could talk to her but couldn't find the words. Lilynette had been confronted by the man who'd killed her, after all, and it was Ichigo who'd stopped her from getting revenge.

When Ichigo heard rustling coming from the closet, he looked up with hope. The door slowly opened up and Lilynette stepped out. However, Ichigo was surprised that the woman was wearing her old Arrancar garments, the skimpy vest and briefs that barely covered her beautiful body. "Ichigo…" the woman said, her eye red from the constant crying.

Ichigo stood up and hugged Lilynette. "It's okay, Lilynette. I understand."

The two sat back down on the bed. Lilynette fidgeted a little as she took deep breaths. Ichigo kept his attention squarely fixed on her but was still caught off guard when she suddenly cupped his face and kissed him. When she broke away from the kiss, Lilynette buried her face in Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her, waiting for her to speak again.

"Ichigo," she whispered before sitting up straight. "Thank you for what you did. I realize what would've happened if I'd gave in to my rage." She looked over at the wall and could feel the presences of Ichigo's sisters. "I'd never live with myself if I'd hurt Yuzu or Karin. Or you." She took hold of Ichigo's hand and brought it to her hollow hole. "I'm a Hollow. I shouldn't feel anything." She giggled a little when Ichigo's fingers traced her hole. She always found it to be a little sensitive. "Stark was a part of me. When I lost him, I felt alone. When I saw that Soul Reaper…all of that loneliness came back to me and I lost myself to my anger. But when you put yourself in front of my line of fire I realized something." She brought Ichigo's hand up to her cheek and smiled as Ichigo caressed it. "I'm not alone."

Ichigo wiped the tear from her eye and smiled. "I won't leave you alone, Lilynette."

"I know." She sat back and gestured to her skimpy attire. "Do you remember this?" she teased.

Chuckling, Ichigo sat back against the wall and nodded. "Yeah. I remember you almost jumping out of your skin when I first saw you wearing that."

Smiling knowingly, Lilynette licked her lips. "Yes. But you have to admit…" she ran a hand seductively down her belly and fingered her Hollow hole. "I look good. Don't you agree?"

Ichigo was overcome by a wave of arousal. Somehow the darkness complimented Lilynette's soft white skin and her vivid lime-green hair. Sitting up, Ichigo scooted closer and smiled as Lilynette slid into his lap. "Lilynette…" he whispered. His fingers sneaked underneath her vest and trailed up her back. Lilynette shivered from his warm touch before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her forehead pressed against Ichigo's as they looked at each other. Emotions boiled inside of them as Lilynette's lips neared his. Finally, just as they were about to meet in a passionate kiss, Lilynette said the three words that made Ichigo's heart do backflips.

"I love you."

Ichigo kissed Lilynette and embraced her, their tongues meeting in a passionate duel of love. Lilynette's hands plundered Ichigo's hair and dug her nails into his scalp softly while she drowned in his taste. She was finding herself addicted to the taste of mint in Ichigo's mouth. When they pulled away they were both amused to see a strand of saliva connecting them, as if their bodies refused to be fully parted from one another. Looking her in the eye, Ichigo put his hands on Lilynette's waist and repeated the words she said. "I love you too, Lilynette." His hands lightly grasped her vest and slowly pulled it away, revealing her ample bosom. Lilynette cooed as her boyfriend upped her breasts, his fingers squeezing her firm mounds.

"Ooohh…" the woman cooed as Ichigo kissed her neck, peppering her with small kisses while his hands fondled her breasts. Her fingers raked across Ichigo's back while he brought her pleasure. Lilynette's breath hitched when she felt his fingers touch her sensitive nipples. "That feels good." Already she could feel her briefs become wet from her heated snatch. Grabbing his shirt, Lilynette tugged it off. The two embraced tightly as they kissed again, Lilynette's breasts pushing against Ichigo's bare chest. "Mmmhhhh…."

Ichigo's hands dipped into her briefs and cupped her ass. Lilynette smiled at Ichigo seductively began to grind her lower half against Ichigo's. Her lips became glued to Ichigo's while he fondled her booty. She gently pushed him back until he lay on the bed, pinned by her weight. A gasp escaped her when Ichigo grabbed the hem of her briefs and pulled them up, giving her a wedgie. Ichigo smirked at Lilynette's beautiful expression, the woman in turn smiling back before biting down on his shoulder. The two teased each other for several minutes longer until Ichigo's shoulders were covered in bite marks and Lilynette's white briefs were darkened by her leaking juices.

Rolling Lilynette off of her, Ichigo sat up and pulled his pants off, his cock springing to attention as it was released from its clothe confines. Lilynette put her legs together and let Ichigo slide the briefs off of her, leaving her naked before the young man. Ichigo spread her legs and leaned down to taste her silvery juices. Lilynette's moans filled the darkened room, her feet dangling in the air as Ichigo ate her out. She put a finger in her mouth and lightly bit down on it as Ichigo's hands snaked up her sides to cup her tits again, squeezing them while he licked her wet pussy. "Ichigoooo…" she slurred. She could hear the lewd sounds of Ichigo's slurping and the noise made her head spin. "Ohhhh…."

Ichigo lapped up Lilynette's juices like a bug hungry for sap. He had no idea but he was addicted to her taste. His tongue flicked against Lilynette's clit while his fingers continued to fondle and squeeze her breasts. His manhood throbbed achingly as he continued to eat her out, the urge to revel in carnal lust apparent in his eyes.

Deciding that the foreplay was over, Ichigo removed his mouth from Lilynette's wet lips and sat up. Before he could enter her womanly temple though, Lilynette sat up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Wait." She reached over onto the desk and grabbed Ichigo's combat pass. "I want us to do this as Once Ichigo was out of his body, which was put next to her Gigai, he shed his Soul Reaper clothes and let Lilynette slide into his lap. The two embraced each toher tenderly as they kissed again, with only the stars outside providing illumination for them. Lilynette's pink eyes glowed like rubies in the night, vibrantly captivating him along with her alluring hair. The same went for Lilynette; somehow Ichigo's orange hair looked lovely in the dark. Lifting her hips up, she grabbed the throbbing shaft beneath her and guided her pussy down to it, feeling it touch her entrance. "Make love to me, Ichigo," she requested, putting his hands on her waist.

Ichigo buried his face in Lilynette's bosom as he sheathed his second sword inside her. Lilynette bit down on her lip as her womanhood was stretched by Ichigo's cock. They'd been intimate before but this was the first time they'd had sexual intercourse in Soul form. To Ichigo, Lilynette's warm walls somehow felt even tighter than usual as he lowered her down onto him.

Once Lilynette was fully seated on Ichigo's manhood, her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her hot breath brushed against Ichigo's ear as he lifted her up, moaning into her breasts as her walls shifted around him. "Ah! It's so thick!" she groaned as the boy began to bounce her up and down on his cock. Her eyes squeezed shut when Ichigo's lips wrapped around her hardened nipple. "Ah! Ichigo!"

The bed creaked as the two lovers fornicated. Ichigo's mind fogged with lust and love as he pumped his manhood into Lilynette's snatch. He gently nibbled on her tender nipple while running his hands up and down her back. Lilynette couldn't help but arch her back when Ichigo switched nipples. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she raised her hips up and down on her own accord. ' _My body…my body's moving on its own!'_ she thought lewdly as she continued to moan in ecstasy. ' _And…and my Hollow hole…'_ her right hand left Ichigo's shoulder to touch the hole on her stomach. ' _It's hot!'_ She tilted Ichigo's head up, pulling his lips away from her abused nipple and crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Her hands held him tightly as her body continued to yield to her inner lust.

Ichigo's fingers gripped Lilynette's ass as the woman began to roll her hips, mashing her insides with his thick length. Lilynette's eyes widened in shock when she felt Ichigo's fingers prod at her backdoor. "Ichigo!" she gasped in surprise before she saw the smile on his face. ' _No, it's alright,'_ she told herself as her eye locked with his brown orbs. ' _It feels good,'_ she couldn't help but think as his finger entered her asshole. Her pussy clamped around Ichigo's cock as her breasts pushed into his chest. Her hands cupped his face while sweat dripped from her elegant body onto his. "Ichigo…" she whispered, her sanity on the verge of being thrown off a cliff. "I'm about to cum…."

Ichigo nodded, his balls already on the verge of releasing their load. "Me too," he panted. He love how Lilynette's holes tightened around him as his cock and his finger pushed deeper into her. His lips brushed against hers as he felt the pressure inside him about to erupt. "Lilynette, I love you!" he cried out as he felt the rush of heat flow through his cock.

Lilynette kissed him a final time as she joined him in orgasm. Her womanhood clutched Ichigo in a grip that refused to let go, her honeypot showering his balls with her love juices. Lilynette's mind turned to mush as her tongue mangled with Ichigo's. Her womb burned from the fiery heat of Ichigo's essence as he pumped her full of his cum. As his body caved in to the pleasure, Ichigo leaned backward onto the bed and let Lilynette lay on top of him, her pillowy breasts feeling nice against his chest.

When air became a concern the two broke the kiss. Lilynette sat up and smiled down at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at her and smiled in return, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Lilynette squeezed in response and lifted herself off of Ichigo's cock, groaning as his cum slipped out of her cunt. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "I love you, Ichigo."

After cleaning up the bedsheets, and Ichigo's hand, the two returned to their physical bodies and returned to bed tired but satisfied. "Goodnight, Lilynette," Ichigo said, pulling her naked body close.

Tracing Ichigo's abs with a finger, Lilynette smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Ichigo." As Ichigo fell asleep beside her she sat up and let a tear roll down her face. She took hold of Ichigo's hand and brought it to her heart, squeezing it tenderly. Laying back down next to him, Lilynette cuddled with her lover while letting herself drift away into dreamland. Before she fell asleep completely, she had one final thought that she'd always carry with her.

' _I'm not alone. I'll never be alone as long as I have you by my side, Ichigo….'_

The End


End file.
